Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hairbrush for disentangling and drying wet hair.
There are known brushes used for that purpose, referred to as round brushes, of the type including a handle and a head extending in prolongation of the handle and from which bristles or pins serving to disentangle the wet hair extend radially outwardly.
However, such known brushes do not allow efficient drying of the disentangled hairs, especially when the latter are wound on the brush head.
The present invention has for a purpose to remedy the above drawback by providing a round hair-brush facilitating air circulation when used for hair drying.
To this end, the hairbrush of the present invention is characterized in that the brush head includes a core portion on which is fixed an elongate hollow body including a certain number of strips arranged circumferentially at regular intervals and spaced from the core portion so as to facilitate air circulation for drying the hair.
According to one feature of the invention, the brush also includes at least a plurality of small closed loops arranged at regular intervals along the aforesaid core portion and projecting between two mutually adjacent strips by a height greater than the distance between the said strips and the said core portion, so that two mutually adjacent loops retain the end of a hair tuft during the brushing.
According to still another feature of the invention, the aforesaid pins are arranged regularly along the aforesaid strips, with the said pins and loops in staggered arrangement.
According to still another feature of the invention, the aforesaid core portion, loops and handle, are made integral, preferably from a plastics material.